Shamdon Kree
Shamdon Kree is the Freelance Pilot Tier II trainer for Smuggler Alliance. She is located on the lower level of the Lucky Despot Cantina on Tatooine (waypoint 3385 -4604). Shamdon will only hand out missions once you have completed all of the tasks for Dravis, have trained in all of your Tier I boxes, and you have finished the "Rendevous with the Nym contact" mission given by Talon Karrde Smuggler Alliance Leader. You MUST have advanced fighter certification to do the missions listed immediately below. You can do her duty missions to get up to that cert. though. Pilot Missions Destroy the Behemoth in Lok Lok system You may hyperjump to "Voria's Ember" and then locate and destroy your target and its escort. *'First objective': Destroy the Corsair Behemoth *'Enemy opposition': Two Tier 2 X-wing "Corsair Raiders" fighters and one Tier 3 Ixiyen "Corsair Behemoth". Rewards: * 5000 Credits * MandalMotors "M Series" Booster (Cert Level 4) Take out the Black Sun Ace Yavin system Fly to Yavin (Hyper to Ferrous Aurora) and kill a Black Sun Ace. *'First objective': Take out Black Sun Ace *'Enemy opposition': 1 Tier 3 and 3 Tier 2 Kihraxz Rewards: * 5000 Credits * Koensayr "DS-23" Shield Generator (Cert Level 4 Shield) Escort the Freighter Tatooine system Protect Valerian interests from Hutt pirates You will escort a freighter through the Tatooine system *'First objective': Escort the Valerian Light Mining Freighter (Tier 3) safely from waypoint to waypoint *'Enemy opposition': Waves of Tier 2 Scyks and Kimogilas, spawn every 2 minutes after the Freighter hypers in Rewards: * 5000 Credits * SoroSuub "W-19" Droid Interface (Cert Level 4) Do NOT take the next mission until you complete Lady Valarian's mission at the space station, unless you already have access to Jabba's Palace. If you do not, you can still get access through a LONG series of quests to get into his throne room where Beissa is. Destroy the Imperial Patrol Dantooine System. Fly to Dantooine and kill an Imperial Patrol. *'First objective': Take out the Imperial Patrol *'Enemy opposition': 1 Tier 3 TIE Interceptor and 3 Tier 2 TIE Fighters Rewards: * 5000 Credits * Hoersch-Kessel Military-Grade Blaster (Cert Level 4) After this Shamdon Kree will tell you that you have to return speak with Talon Karrde about your next assignment. After a short talk you will have to go to Jabba's Palace meet your new assignment: Beissa. Duty Missions Duty: Escort Transport in Lok Mission description... *'First objective': Objective Name/Summary *'Second objective': Objective Name/Summary *'Enemy opposition': Number, type, and tier level of ships Duty: Hijack Transports in Dantooine Mission description Hijack enemy freighters and escort them to safety. *'First objective': Disable and capture enemy freighters *'Second objective': Protect captured freighter from tie fighter ambushes *'Enemy opposition': Tier 2 Freighter, guarded by two Tier 2 TIE Fighters, who rarely join fight. One Tier 2 TIE Fighter ambush at the halfway point when you escort the captured freighter to safety. Main opposition is several Tier 3/4 Hutt fighters spread all over Dantooine space. Duty: Hunt Down Black Sun Fighters You will face progressively larger waves of fighters. *'Objective': Destroy all the Black Sun fighters. *'Enemy opposition': Tier 2 Kihraxz and Ixiyen fighters in waves of 1/2, 2/3, 3/4, 4/5, and 5/6. After every other wave of Tier 2 ships, you will face a wave of Tier 3 Ixiyen fighters, first 1, then 2, 3, 4, and finally 5. Always kill the Ixiyens first, they can sling missiles at you. Category:Freelance Pilot trainers Category:Smuggler Alliance Category:Tatooine NPCs